


Insatiable

by Menuridae



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cock Warming, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menuridae/pseuds/Menuridae
Summary: Ashe joins Dimitri and Sylvain in their meeting in an unexpected way.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Subtleladybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtleladybird/gifts).



> This is the first time I have written a fe3h fanfic! This was a headcanon idea I shared with a friend, who demanded it to be written. So here it is my darling, even if it is a little late~

“Lord Coen, who holds territory along the Faerghus-Sreng border, has agreed to our negotiation proposal in a fortnight’s time. I have high expectations that we shall be able to reach a mutual agreement and hopefully cease the warring between our territories, Your Majesty,” Sylvain said. He directed Dimitri’s attention to the aforementioned Lord Coen’s land on the map spread out between them. The territory was a defensive bastion, located high in the mountainous areas adjacent to Gautier lands, and was the ire of the former Margrave.

Dimitri assessed the map. “And what of Lady Gregori? Any word from her yet?”

Sylvain clicked his tongue. “No word yet, but my counsel is expressing doubts Lady Gregori will assent to a meeting, especially given her history with my father.” 

“I see,” Dimitri said. “Keep me updated with your proceedings with Lord Coen and Lady Gregori.”

Sylvain stood from his chair and sharply bowed at the waist. “Of course, Your Majesty.” 

Dimitri waved him off with a flick of his wrist as he relaxed back into his chair. “That level of etiquette is unnecessary when we are alone.” 

“Please, Your Majesty. How could I be so discourteous when you are entertaining a guest?” Sylvain leaned against Dimitri’s chair so he could catch a good look at his liege’s ‘guest’ hidden under the table. 

Ashe nervously shifted on his knees as his eyes flickered up to meet his friend’s. Perhaps he would have made a squeak in surprise at being discovered, but his mouth was otherwise occupied. His head was nestled in between Dimitri’s thighs, the lacings of his breeches undone. Pink lips were stretched wide around the impressive girth of Dimitri’s cock, holding him still as he acted as a hole to keep his king’s half-hard length warm. When tears began to well in his eyes, Dimitri ran a soothing hand through the tendrils of Ashe’s hair. Ashe preened at the touch.

“How long were your intending on keeping this a secret from me?” Sylvain teased. 

“Work before play, Sylvain.” 

Sylvain scoffed. “Says you who got to work  _ and  _ play.”

Dimitri elected to ignore Sylvain in favour of focusing his attention back on Ashe. “You have been so good all this time,” Dimitri murmured. 

Ever so receptive to praise, Ashe hummed as he sank forward more, taking Dimitri’s cock further into his mouth until the half-hard length brushed against the back of his throat. Even then, he wasn’t able to take it entirely. Dimitri hissed on a smirk. 

“And  _ working  _ so hard. Surely your Majesty intends to reward a most and devoted subject?” Sylvain asked, the innocence in his tone not quite matching the predatory gleam in his eyes. 

Dimitri’s hand trailed along the line of Ashe’s jaw, defined from age, and then wrapped scarred fingers around the back of his neck, a heavy weight that Ashe relaxed into. “He has tended to me throughout our entire meeting. I think you are most correct to assume he is deserving of a reward, Sylvain. What sort of king am I if not to reward such an attentive subject?” 

“A most cruel one, Your Majesty,” Sylvain lazily replied, his eyes never straying from Ashe. 

Sylvain reached down to gather the beads of tears hanging from Ashe’s wet lashes with the pad of his thumb. Ashe yearned to lean into Sylvain’s touch that barely kissed his skin, but Dimitri’s grip on his neck held him firmly in place. When Sylvain’s hand withdrew, he remained diligent in his task of holding Dimitri’s cock in his mouth, but he squirmed when he saw Sylvain’s thumb disappear between his lips as he tasted Ashe’s tears on his tongue.

Dimitri hummed. Then with a gentle hand, he withdrew his cock from Ashe’s mouth, now glistening with spittle, and beckoned the ashen-haired man out from under the table. Ashe came crawling, slowly, his legs stiff from kneeling for so long. He remained kneeling at Dimitri’s side and didn’t rise until his king instructed him to. 

Too eager to fulfil a command, Ashe rose too quickly and stumbled as his legs gave way. Sylvain caught him with a hand around his waist. “Easy there, fawn.” 

Despite himself, Ashe felt his cheeks warm in a blush. He quickly stepped out of Sylvain’s embrace, not unaware of how the man’s hand lingered on his waist as he pulled away. Dimitri watched the interaction as leaned into his armrest. His gaze flickered down Ashe’s lithe form, still completely clothed. Ashe felt his blush deepen as he considered his lord back, composed and calculating, save for how he was exposed at the crotch. 

“Strip,” Dimitri commanded. 

Ashe’s briefly glanced at Sylvain. The man smirked and stepped forward. “Need some help?”

Ashe looked back to his king, but Dimitri gave no complaint as he felt Sylvain’s arms wrap around him from behind, beginning to unbutton his shirt. Ashe dared to not move an inch as Sylvain slowly stripped him of his shirt, but with every brush of his large, muscled torso to his back, Ashe wished Sylvain had started with his breeches, as they grew more increasingly uncomfortable. 

He shivered when he felt the heat of Sylvain’s palms at the curve of his shoulders, slowly sliding down the length of his arms to strip him of his shirt completely. The shirt fluttered to the floor, but Sylvain’s hands remained on his wrists, large shackles completely encircling his own. Despite this restraint, Ashe felt himself the puppeteer as Sylvain’s arms moved with his. When he stretched his arms slightly forward, Sylvain moved with him, stepping in closer to mould his torso against Ashe’s back. 

“You’ve always had such beautiful pearl skin. It would be so easy to decorate it,” Sylvain murmured against the base of Ashe’s nape, pressing his lips to the skin in a kiss. “When our king takes you, does he mark your thighs and wrists with bruises from his strength? Can he withhold indulging in your taste? Is your skin littered with purple for days after?”

Sylvain released his grip on Ashe’s thin wrists to follow back up the invisible line he traced along his arms, down over his shoulders and began an exploration down the scarring of his lithe torso. The touch was feather-light, and Ashe’s breath hitched as Sylvain’s fingers brushed against a sensitive spot. 

_ “Sylvain,” _ he moaned. An amused chuckled reverberated through their connected flesh, and Ashe trembled at how it resonated within him. His eyes darted up to meet Dimitri’s, who was unquestionably enjoying the performance. 

Those warm hands, calloused by years at the saddle and training with wielding a lance, found themselves at the waistband of Ashe’s pants before they dipped inside. Ashe leaned further back into Sylvain’s embrace and couldn’t help but break eye contact with Dimitri to watch Sylvain expertly pull apart the lacings on his breeches. His pants fell down his legs, soon followed by his small clothes by Sylvain’s nimble fingers, and then he was stood bare between the strength of Sylvain’s form and the intensity of Dimitri’s gaze. 

Instinctively, Ashe folded in on himself, shielding his most intimate parts from the stare of these hungry wolves. But Ashe knew that Dimitri did not like it when he hid from his king’s piercing gaze. 

_ “Come now, little dove, let me see. I want to see you entirely,”  _ Dimitri would whisper softly as he would admire Ashe splayed naked out on the bed beneath him, flushed and shy.

Ashe felt a shiver of pleasure climb the nodes of his spine at the memory. He lived to please his lord. He drew pleasure from little else. 

Like a flower warming to the sun, Ashe opened up under the heated gazes of the two men who stood fascinated by the pale, freckled and scarred flesh. A deep rumble of delight tore from Dimitri’s throat and Sylvain hummed in satisfaction. 

Dimitri gave the tabletop a pat. “Come perch yourself here, little dove.”

Ever eager to please his king, Ashe took his seat on the edge of the table, directly in front of Dimitri, yet mourned the loss of warmth at his back. Sylvain stepped closer, to stand directly at Dimitri’s side to enjoy the view before him. Dimitri leaned forward, wedged himself between Ashe’s legs and pressed in close enough that their chests touched. Ashe’s bare nipples hardened as they grazed the against the soft cotton of Dimitri’s shirt, and he bit his lip to suppress a whine. Dimitri’s hands found his hips, lazily trailing over the supple, bare skin as he brushed his nose against the shell of Ashe’s ear. Over Dimitri’s shoulder, Ashe couldn’t tear his gaze away from Sylvain’s intense stare. 

“Little dove,” whispered Dimitri, warm breath curling around the shell of his ear. “You’ve been so obedient. Tell me, what do you desire your reward to be?”

Ashe whimpered as he felt Dimitri’s hand roam over his bare skin, knuckles brushing against his straining erection. He steadied himself with a hand to Dimitri’s torso and felt the steady beat of his heart hidden beneath hard, scarred muscle. Dimitri pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Ashe’s jaw. “Perhaps I shall give you Sylvain as your reward? To be yours to command.”

Ashe pulled back to look Dimitri in the eye. “My lord?”

Dimitri followed him back, nosing his chin upwards to lave his hot tongue against Ashe’s throat. “Perhaps not? Tell me, what will you like your reward to be? Be honest, little dove.”

Sylvain rounded the table to crowd Ashe on his left, his lips curled into a coy smirk. “Yes,  _ little dove,  _ your king has asked for your honesty. Would you perhaps like me to be your reward?”

Ashe looked to Dimitri one again, searching his face for the correct answer. But when Sylvain began a renewed exploration of his skin, starting at his fingers that reached up to his collarbone, Dimitri gave neither protest nor approval. He stood waiting, watching, for what Ashe wanted. 

And despite how he longed to be pushed and commanded, Ashe knew exactly what he wanted. 

He couldn’t look Dimitri in the eye when he nodded his head. He was forced to when Dimitri gripped him strongly by the chin. “Say it,” he demanded in a tone that only kings could command. “Tell me,  _ tell us _ , what you desire.”

Ashe stuttered over his words. “I want to be fucked by you, my king.” He wanted to be ruined by Dimitri over the table, fucked hard and fast. He wanted the memory to be burned into Dimitri mind so he may never forget how he pleased him in his meeting chamber. 

Never one to be left out, Sylvain gently pulled Ashe’s hand to his lips to plant a kiss to his knuckles. “And what do you demand of me, little dove? How can I be of service?” 

Ashe bit his lip. “I want you to fuck my mouth.” 

Sylvain smirked yet again, then leaned forward to press a kiss to Ashe’s lips. Ashe gasped in surprise and Sylvain was quick to slip his tongue in at the opportunity. Sylvain was a passionate kisser, more gentle and guiding where Dimitri was eager and commanding. It was comparing Morfis plums to Noa fruit, and Ashe loved both. 

Dimitri growled at the sight, his fingers pressing deep into the flesh at his hips that would leave bruises for days. He yanked Ashe back from the kiss by a grip in his hair, before meeting him in another kiss that left Ashe equally as breathless. Their teeth clicked against each other as Dimitri drank his fill. When he pulled back, Ashe’s lips were swollen and glistening, looking even more enticing. Sylvain dipped back in for another kiss, nipping at his plump lower lip.

Ashe moaned into Sylvain’s mouth as Dimitri nipped at his nipple, tugging on the pink bud with teeth. Ashe had to break the kiss to catch his breath, panting against Sylvain’s throat as Dimitri lovingly tortured his nipples, pinching each with a forefinger and thumb. Sylvain whispered comforting words that fell on deaf ears, running a gentle touch down the curve of Ashe’s spine. Urged on by soft whimpers and moans, Dimitri’s mouth descended lower towards Ashe’s neglected erection.

His cock twitched as he felt hot breath fan over the skin, but his liege did not stop there. He brushed a thumb against Ashe’s opening, stretching his wide open. As he did before every ‘meeting’ with his king, Ashe had prepared thoroughly so he may be ready to receive Dimitri’s length at any time. He choked on a gasp and arched his back as he felt two of Dimitri’s long, thick fingers sink all the way to the knuckle, touching places Ashe could never reach with his own. Sylvain supported Ashe’s weight with his body, his own hand reaching down to take the man’s length in hand. 

Ashe’s moans grew louder as Dimitri fingered him and Sylvain stroked his cock from root to head. “Such a pretty sight. Perhaps his Majesty should call you songbird instead, for you make the most beautiful sounds.” 

He could only gasp in response as Dimitri stroked that hidden spot with deft fingers. And Sylvain’s thumb swiped over the head of his cock.  _ “Please,” _ he begged. “Please, I need you both.”

Neither Dimitri or Sylvain needed any further persuasion. Dimitri grasped his cock in his hand and Ashe had only a moment to catch his breath before he was filled, Dimitri’s length sheathed to the hilt. Sylvain urged him to relax, helping him to lay back onto the table as Dimitri rocked his hips back and forth. 

Sylvain made quick work of the ties on his breeches, expertly unlacing them with one hand as he gently guided Ashe to turn his head towards him. Ashe was hit in the face with Sylvain’s cock as it sprang free, precum smearing across his lips. He licked his lips clean, noting the strong, salty taste. Sylvain nudged his cock against the seam of Ashe’s lips and hissed as his cock was taken slowly. Ashe breathed deep in through his nose as he inched down Sylvain’s cock, careful as Dimitri fucked him. Sylvain was hot and heady on his tongue, and Ashe desperately wanted to taste him all. 

_ “Ashe,”  _ Dimitri moaned as he felt Ashe clenched around him. Sylvain echoed the sentiment as Ashe took him entirely, burying his nose into the patch of curls nested at the base of his cock. Sylvain gently rocked his hips, watching carefully to gauge Ashe’s reaction. When he assured that Ashe could take having his mouth fucked, Sylvain began to thrust his hips at a faster pace.

Between having his mouth and ass fucked, Ashe felt his mind slipping further into a realm of pure pleasure. He could think of little else than Sylvain’s taste and how Dimitri cock brushed against his prostate with each thrust. He tried and pathetically failed, to meet them with each thrust, but it was near impossible between both men. 

_ “Shit,”  _ Sylvain hissed. “I’m close.”

Ashe was too. It only took a few more thrusts of Dimitri and Sylvain’s hips before he reached completion, his torso covered in his own spend. The other two were not far behind reaching their own orgasms. Dimitri came with a roar as Ashe clenched around him and Sylvain groaned as he felt the vibrations of Ashe’s moan through his flesh. They both came just seconds from each other, pumping Ashe full. 

Even though the haze of his orgasm, Ashe was mindful to swallow Sylvain’s come, but even despite his best efforts, some dribbled down his chin. In between his legs, he could also feel Dimitri’s come dripping out of his entrance, creating a pool on the table as his king pulled out. After Sylvain carefully extracted himself as well, Ashe was left a mess on the table, sticky and panting for air. His whole body ached in a pleasurable way. 

Carefully, as though he was holding a baby bird, Dimitri brought Ashe’s hand to his lips, laying a venerable kiss to his knuckles. Ashe’s heart leapt at the sight. “You did so well, little dove. So well.”

Sylvain pressed a wet kiss to Ashe’s cheek with a laugh. “Fuck, that was hot. You always surprise me each and every time. I didn’t know you could swallow dick like that, Ashe. But I guess I should have guessed you could, considering His Majesty.” He gave the pair of them a wink. 

Ashe hid his face in the crook of his elbow with a groan. “You always ruin it with your mouth, Sylvain.”

He got a chuckle in response as Sylvain tucked himself back into his breeches. “Maybe next time you can shut me up yourself. I would love to taste-” he tried to say before Dimitri pulled Sylvain over Ashe by the back of his neck into a searing kiss. Sylvain was caught off-guard for only a moment before he was fighting for dominance against Dimitri. Ashe merely enjoyed the spectacle above him as he felt a stirring in his groin again. 

They both were panting as they parted from their kiss. Dimitri smirked. “Still feel the urge to talk?”

“You love to listen to me, don’t deny it.”

His cock already half-hard again, Ashe squirmed on the table, catching the attention of the two men still leaning over him. “Again?” Dimitri questioned. 

Ashe wrapped his hands around Dimitri and Sylvain’s wrists. “Again,” he begged with a pout on his lips. 

Sylvain smirked. “Insatiable.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! I am hoping to write more for this fandom in the future as I just adore so many of these characters. Kudos and comments are super appreciated, along with any feedback! 
> 
> You can find me at [@Menuridae11](https://twitter.com/Menuridae11) on twitter.


End file.
